A wide array of medical conditions are treated with systemic corticosteroids. These conditions generally involve an inflammatory process that is responsible for some of the symptoms of the condition. Among the therapeutic actions of corticosteroids at sites of inflammation are their inhibitory effects on the following immunological processes: mask cell and leukocyte degranulation, cell-mediated immune response, cellular bactericidal activity, prostaglandin and leukotriene synthesis, cytokine activity, fibrovascular proliferation, and blood vessel proliferation. Systemic corticosteroids are used to treat particular pulmonary conditions, cardiac conditions, inflammatory bowel and hepatic conditions, rheumatic conditions, collagen, vascular, and dermatological conditions, hematological conditions, neurological conditions, renal conditions, endocrine conditions, and infectious diseases, among others, the pathology of which at least in part is a result of the body's immune system response. Other uses of systemic corticosteroids include in the treatment of altitude sickness and organ transplantation.
Treatment with systemic corticosteroids is frequently associated with side effects, including cognitive dysfunction and mood instability. Thus, there is a need for agents which are effective in treating corticosteroid-induced cognitive impairment.